


The GoodWitch of the Seasons

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, On Hiatus, Pre-Volume 5 (RWBY), Pregnancy, Volume 4 AU, i own nothing, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Ozpin isn't one to take chances. He's found a Fall Maiden. But what if that's not enough? He needs a child who will be able to take the place of any fallen Maiden. But such a child doesn't exist. Yet. And someone will have to carry this child. Who else but the only woman of Ozpin's inner circle, his deputy and one of the few he trusts.





	1. When Souls Align

"Ozpin, we can't do that." James insists.

Ozpin narrows his eyes. "We may not have a choice."

Glynda shakes her head. "I can't believe you're even suggesting this."

Qrow sighs. "Even I agree this is a bad idea. And that's saying something."

"I know. But we need an edge." Ozpin says firmly.

Glynda is the one to explode. " _Ozpin_! You're talking about breeding a child to fight in a war! To give it life just to enslave it!"

James places a steadying hand on her shoulder. "Glynda."

"It's _wrong_!" She yells.

"I know. But that's no reason to loose your temper."

"How would that even work?" Qrow askes.

Glynda glares at him. He holds his hands up in surrender.

James sighs. "Atlas stumbled upon the theory by accident. When they were researching how to transfer Amber's powers, they discovered it. By taking a small amount of each the Maiden's power and combining it, life... can be created."

"I should've known it was one of your science division buddies."

"We need a contingency. If _any_ of the Maidens fall, we cannot let the power go to the enemy. This is the best option. For everyone." Ozpin sighs.

Glynda is still scowling. "Everyone except the _mother_ of this child, something you're all overlooking. How do you tell someone you're taking their child so you can use it to fight a _war_? Ozpin, there is no way this plan of yours would work."

"You always were the nice one." Qrow sighs, taking a sip from his flask.  
James and Glynda look at him disapprovingly.

"If we were to go through with this, the child may not be needed until adulthood. There is no reason to assume it would grow up being trained." Ozpin explains. "Well, as fun as this has been, I've got better things to do." Qrow huffs as he walks out of the room.

They watch him go before turning back to each other.

"Ozpin, there's nothing left to say. It's wrong and nothing you promise will change that." Glynda says evenly.

Ozpin sighs. "They're inside the school."

" _What_!" Glynda exclaims.

"Ozpin, how could you let this happen?" James yells, banging his fist on Ozpin's desk.

"Who...?" Glynda whispers.

"If I were to tell you, what would you do? They need to think we don't know about them. If you knew, well. Even you aren't that good of an actor. Either of you." says Ozpin.

The shock is still deep in the faces of Glynda and James.

"Now do you see the necessity of this project?" Ozpin asks.

"And, you think we'll be in a better position by doing this?" James asks. Ozpin nods. "Then we'll do it." Says James. Both Ozpin and James look at Glynda. She gives them a challenging stare. "Is something wrong?" "As you said, we'll need a carrier." Ozpin begins. 

"And you want  _me_ to find you one." 

"No. I want you to  _be_ one." Ozpin finishes.

"I can't and you know it!" Glynda feels the sting of a still raw wound at Ozpin's words.

"I don' t see why not. You're physically fit enough, you're already involved in this, so we wouldn't be dragging in some poor, unsuspecting woman. And you once told me you've always wanted a child of your own." Ozpin lists.

"That's  _not fair."_ Glynda can feel the tears in her eyes.

"Glynda, you'd be helping a lot of people by doing this." James encourages.

Glynda shies away from their stares. "I have a job here. How would I explain a pregnancy to the staff or the students?"

"I'll give you a year off, for your health. You would be able to return whenever you want after that." Ozpin promises.

Glynda sighs.

"Alright. I'll do it."

* * *

 


	2. Making The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda goes through with her choice.

James leads Glynda and Ozpin down a steel corridor in one of his sky- ships. Glynda is pale. One hand clenches her whip till her knuckle is white and bloodless. Her other one shakes..  
"This is the scientist in charge of the project, Sari Caliay." James introduceds.  
"Hello. Are you the chosen carrier?" she asks Glynda.  
"I am." Glynda replies sharply.  
Ozpin puts a hand on her elbow but she jerks it away. She's still not sure how she feels about being pressured into it.  
Glynda follows Sari into a side room. She lies on a cold metal table while Sari presses some buttons on a computer terminal in the corner There's a . window out into the corridor. Ozpin and James watch the proceedings carefully .  
"I'm going to... poke at your aura so it's active, then I'm going to merge the Maidens' aura with yours." Sari explains.  
Sari grasps her arm and Glynda can feel her aura pulsing. She hates the feeling. To her aura should not be played with; it's one of the most valuable tools on the battlefield. Sari moves back over to the computer and starts the process. All Ozpin and James can see is a brilliant flash of coloured light. It lasts a few moments, then dissipates. Glynda is unconscious but Sari is looking awed. Ozpin and James exchange glances. "It worked." sighs James. "No. It just didn't fail." Ozpin contradicts. "As with normal conception, only time will whether or not something has actually been created." .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... Glynda slept for 3 days following the process. Either James or Ozpin is at her bedside during the day. They refrain from telling Qrow, as they have a feeling about what he'd do. They, unanimously and silently, agree that Glynda should be the one to tell him.

James and Ozpin stood side by side, watching over Glynda as she slept. They decided she was better of in her own room and they'd set up a supply to take over her classes for as long as necessary.

"This is the most peaceful I've ever seen her." James remarks softly.

"Yes. I suppose it is." Ozpin agrees.

"Where is she going to go?" James asks.

"Her family's home, in the countryside, if she's willing." Ozpin replies.

"How long has she lived here?" James asks.

"Ever since she began working here." Ozpin answers.

"She's never left to go home?"

"No. I think it brings back bad memories." Ozpin explains.

Glynda moans. "Do you mind?"

"How are you feeling, Glynda?" Ozpin asks.

"Tired... and sore..." Glynda breathes. "Did it... work?"

"I'm afraid we'll have to wait and see, much like with a normal pregnancy." Ozpin replies.

"Oh, _lovely_." Glynda groans. "As long as I don't have to get up anytime soon."

"You're that tired?" James cuts in. "It's not like you to want to stay in bed."

Glynda eyes him warningly. "Do you want to try that procedure yourself, James. If not, I suggest you button your mouth and keep your comments to yourself."

James is satisfyingly cowed.

"Now, if that's all, could you _please_ let me _sleep_." Glynda moans.

"Alright." Ozpin sighs. "We'll be back tomorrow to discuss some other matters."

As the door clicks shut, Glynda falls back to sleep.


	3. The Decided Path

Glynda stares out the window at the night sky. Her sleep patterns have been irregular since the procedure. Maybe it's because of the 3 day coma or because it worked. She doesn't know. Nor does she really care. All she cares about is getting her sleep back in order. Eventually, she crawled back into bed and snuggled down to sleep. ....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... Glynda is still working a month after the procedure. James is getting impatient, but Ozpin constantly reminds them both to be patient. Qrow still hasn't been told. He hasn't been around much, too busy.

Glynda hasn't told anyone, but she noticed some changes. Though her sleep was back on schedule, she experienced regular bouts of fatigue. She feels nauseas in the mornings and evening. Her breasts also feel tender and sore.

One morning, she feels to sick to get out of bed. Thankfully, she has no classes until after lunch, though she really does not want to think about food. She curls around her stomach, moaning. All she wants to do is go back to sleep and let the feeling pass, but it won't let her.

When Glynda doesn't show up for breakfast, Ozpin and James takes it to her room. (They also bring theirs, because life isn't the same without her.) Glynda smells the coffee before anything else.

"Glynda, are you alright?" Ozpin calls.

" _Ozpin, if you bring that in here._ " She threatens almost hoarsely. She uses her quilt to cover her face to protect herself from the smell.

"Glynda?" Glynda's not sure who it was that spoke. They've gotten closer and the smell stronger. Her gag reflex is instantly triggered and she feels the bile rise in her throat. She clasps a hand to her mouth, shoots up from the bed and sprints down the hallway, pushing past a very surprised James and Ozpin. Then she disappears into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Ozpin and James exchange glances, listening to the retching coming from inside.

James knocks on the door tentatively. "Glynda? Are you alright?"

"I have a mind to-" There's a pause and another retch. "Kill you both." There's some more retching and coughing and all is quiet. After the toilet flushes. "Glynda?" "I think... I'm just going to... stay here for a while." Glynda groans. "Glynda, open the door." Ozpin commands. Glynda groans but there comes a click. Ozpin puts the breakfast tray on the hallway table and opens the door. Glynda is lying on the floor. One hand is curled around her stomach and the other is resting over her nose. "Go away." she moans. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Ozpin sits down next to her and runs a hand over her arm. "I think we all know what this means." Glynda raises and eyebrow. "I'm pregnant." James stands in the doorway. "Well." he begins awkwardly. "Have you...?" "Missed my period?" Glynda teases somewhat wearily. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I have." James looks away. Now the moment of teasing has passes, Glynda groans again, letting her body go limp. James picks her up gently and lays her back in bed, where Ozpin tucks her up. "We'll need to run more tests, but I'd say, it was successful." "I'm pregnant." Glynda repeats in a thoroughly exhausted tone.


	4. Sharing Secrets

James organises an appointment for the next day. The answer is as expected. Glynda is pregnant. Ozpin makes her stop work immediately. The other teachers are all aware that something is off with her. Ozpin tells them that she is taking a year off to sort out some personal problems. Which is, technically true.

 

Glynda refuses to see anyone other than James and Ozpin. Qrow still isn't around long enough to be told. Thankfully for Glynda, her morning sickness keeps her in her rooms until about 10 'o'clock, when everyone else is in class. Because of this, the only places she'll be is her rooms, Ozpin's office, or possibly, the bathroom between the two, when her stomach is playing unpredictable.

Ozpin and James are clearly trying their best to help her through it. No matter how much she threatens them. Generally, with her head over a toilet bowl and her stomach attacking her, cursing them for talking her into this. Ozpin even installed a couch for her in his office as standing still for extended periods of time leaves her feeling tired and drained. It even has a bucket beneath it for those unpredictable days.

A week after her condition is confirmed, she's reading a book in Ozpin's office, curled on her couch. Ozpin and James are talking quietly by the desk. They like to keep an eye on Glynda. She will deny it, but they claim she fainted once. In Glynda's version, her extensive bout of vomiting one night had exhausted her, so she fell asleep very quickly. In James's version, her extensive bout of vomiting one night had exhausted her, so she fainted just before her head it the pillow. (Yeah, Ozpin is more likely to believe James this time.) Much as he cares for Glynda, she does downplay any health problems she has.

On this particular day, she's curled up reading when the elevator dings. Qrow steps out. "Well... I'm back." he takes a sip from his flask. Glynda finds the scent so horrendous and overwhelming that she groans. James and Ozpin exchange glances. James glares at Qrow and Ozpin casts a concerned look at Glynda. She's gone pale, her eyes are squeezed shut and she's clamped her hand over her nose and mouth.

"Ok. What's going on with you lot? You're acting odd." Qrow asks, waving his still open flask in their direction. This is the last straw for Glynda. She grabs the bucket under her couch. Normally she'd leg it to bathroom, as she hates throwing up in front of people, especially those she takes pride in threatening. But today, she'd have to run past Qrow to get out the office and the last thing she wants to do is go anywhere near that flask. So she retches into the bucket several times. " _Qrow._ " her voice is low with warning and hoarse from strain. " _put that away. Now_." then she's back to retching.

 

"Put what...? Are you ok? You don't look so good." Qrow remarks almost kindly.

 

"Your flask. Put it away." James orders.

 

Qrow scowls at being at being ordered around by the general, but does as he's told anyway. Ozpin ignores them and moves over to Glynda. He rubs her back soothingly and whispers something to her. She retches a few more times before moaning and slumping against Ozpin.

 

"What's wrong with you?" Qrow asks. "because I'm a little confused here."

 

"Qrow." Glynda croaks.

 

"Oh Jesus! Its not catching is it? There is no way I'm not getting sick!"

 

" _Qrow_!" Glynda coughs a little. Ozpin places a hand on her shoulder. "I'm... not sick."

 

"But, you just... no." the gears click in Qrow's head. "No! You didn't!"

 

None of them speaks.

 

"Glynda. You're _pregnant_ , aren't you?"

 

"Yes. I am."

 

"I though, for once, we were _all_ in agreement that we _wouldn't_ do this." Qrow says very calmly. Which is a little scary.

 

"Qrow, they're inside the school!" Glynda blurts out. "We didn't have a choice. And... I... _want_ this." she gently rests her hand on her stomach. This is the first time she's done this with company.

 

"Fine. I guess there's no going back on this. But you still should've told me!"

 

"You've barely been around!" James snaps.

 

" _I_ ''ve got something called _family._ Maybe you've never heard of it!"

 

Glynda groans in frustration.

 

"Both of you stop." Ozpin intervenes.

 

They do.

 

"If none of you have any urgent concerns, I'll be going back to room now." says Glynda, slowly standing, the bucket still in her hands. She's a little unsteady on her feet. Ozpin wraps an arm around her and leads her away.


	5. Past Wounds

Glynda stands outside a little house, tucked in a forest. But, when she stares at it, she doesn't see the place where she will raise her child, but the place that holds so many of her secrets. James stands next to her. "Glynda?"

"I'm fine." she says sharply. She draws a key shakily from her bag and opens the door. The hallway is a musty violet colour and dimly lit. The whole place is covered in dust and grime.

"Are you sure you'll mange on your own?" James asks.

"Yes. I'll be fine." Glynda replies dully. James doesn't look convinced.

"I don't think I should leave just yet."

Glynda narrows her eyes. "James, this place is filthy."

 

"Then I'll be in the ship." James counters.

 

"Could... could I have a moment?" Glynda requests quietly.

 

"Of course." And James goes back to ship. Glynda takes a deep breath and walks down the hall. All the doors are closed, as though they are keeping secrets. The first door she opens leads to a dusty, grey room. There's a double bed against the far wall, with blankets in greys and browns. At the foot of the bed is a padded cream bench. There's a thin window above the bed letting in a string of musty light. On one side is a mahogany wardrobe. On the other side is a matching cabinet On it a little grey lamp. Against the wall next to the warbrobe is a dressing table with a large ornate mirror. It to is mahogany. Next to that is a stone fireplace. Above is a bland picture of a few blades of grass and a butterfly. There's the withered remains of a large potted plant in the corner by the door.

Glynda curls her lip before leaving the room. The next one she goes to gives her a wave of nostagia. The walls are a pale lilac. The curtains are indigo. The rug is lilac. The wardrobe and couch are also purple. There is a deffinite theme to the room. "This was mine." she whisperes, placing a hand on her stomach. "And it'll be yours, too." She leaves the bedroom and goes back into the hallway. She trips on an umbrella stand and falls against a door and into another room. Its a sitting room. Glynda sees shadows on the wall and slumps to her knees, moaning. A sob builds in her throat. James rushes in and gathers her in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

 

"James? It _hurts._ " Glynda clutches his shirt and sobs into his chest. James rocks her slowly.

 

"Are you going to be alright here?" James asks.

 

"Yes." Glynda moans.

....................................................................................................................

The pair stayed like this for quite some time.

"Glynda?" James murmurs.

 

"Mmm." Glynda stirs against in chest.

 

"It'll dark soon. We should get back to Beacon."

 

"Alright." Glynda makes no move to get up.

James sighs and picks her up. Once she's nestled safely into her arms, he carries her into the airship. There, he lays her across a few seats before flying them home.

Glynda falls asleep very early on in the flight. When they reach Beacon, James doesn't have the heart to wake her. Instead he carries her back inside. Ozpin meets the at the door.

"James."

 

"Ozpin."

 

"Is Glynda alright?" Ozpin asks.

 

"She broke down once. In the living room. But I think she'll cope." James reports.

 

"Good. I don't want her stayning here any longer than she has to." Ozpin softens slightly. "I don't want to see her hurt."

 

"Neither do I. She'll move in as soon as that house is clean." James replies.

 

Glynda murmurs slightly in her sleep but she doesn't wake.

"You know, sometimes, I feel as though Glynda is the one holding us all together." James remarks softly.

 

"Yes, I've noticed that as well." Ozpin agrees.

 

They're at Glynda's room now. "I'll leave you to it. She seems comfortable with you." Ozpin says, turning back down the hall.

James tucks Glynda up in bed. She wakes a little.

"James?"

 

"Glynda."

 

"I'm sorry about your shirt."

 

"Don't worry about it."

 

"Thank you."

 

"Any time." James promises.


	6. Taking Strides

There was one thing Ozpin, James and Qrow could all agree on. Glynda was scary. Pregnant Glynda was absolutely _terrifying_. She was utilising them all in refurbishing her house. Ozpin was spared from the worst of the work as he had work at Beacon. On quiet weekends though, he is at her mercy.

 

James and Qrow are always at her disposal. Every weekend, they're down at the house. And Glynda doesn't take any nonsense from either of them. She knows they don't get along. And she doesn't care. All she wants is a proper home for her baby and since she can't do everything herself, the people who talked her into this is the first place can bloody well help her.

"No, Qrow! You are _not_ using your scyth to get it down." Glynda snaps.

"But it would be easier and you won't let me stand on the table." Qrow protests.

"That table needs replacing. If you stand on it, it'll collapse and make even more of a mess." Glynda counters.

"Then how am I supposed to get the picture down?" Qrow asks.

Glynda raises an eyebrow and Qrow suddenly finds himself hovering in the air. "Really? You couldn't do this to yourself?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm _pregnant_ , Qrow."

"And?"

Glynda huffs. "Qrow! If I use my semblance on myself, my baby could get hurt!"

"Why don't you just get the picture down with your semblance?"

"Because I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because... I'd rather not talk about it...."

Qrow laughs. "Are you _embaressed_?"

Glynda snaps. "No! There are just some things in this house I _can_ ' _t_ use my semblance on!" As she loses control of her emotions, her control of her semblance wavers and Qrow drops to the ground with a thud. The picture falls from it's hook.

"Thank you." Glynda says serenly.

"So, why can't you use your semblance on some stuff here?" Qrow asks, picking himself up.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it." Glynda says stiffly.

"What are you doing in here?" James asks, walking into the room. He's covered in dust. Glynda barely supresses her laughter. Qrow doesn't even try.

"What happened to you?" he snorts.

James looks embaressed. "There was a cupboard. I knocked into it and it spilled its dust over me."

Both Qrow and Glynda burst out laughing.

James glares at them. "I thought sighning up for this job meant protecting the world, not cleaning houses."

"You are helping to create a healthy environment for one of the greatest hope in this war." Glynda says sweetly. "See? You can do both."

"You're scary when you're moody." Qrow jokes.

Glynda's face darkens and she whirls around to face the huntsman. "Qrow Branwen! You had better watch your mouth."

Qrow cowers away.

"Understood."

Suddenly the chimney groans. Soot pours out of it, filling the room. James and Qrow are almost unaffected, clearing their throats. Glynda, however, starts coughing and coughing. Her throat becomes raw and sore. James quickly leads her out of the room and Qrow closes the door quickly. Glynda is still coughing, even in the cool air of the hallway. James rubs her back softly. He does this with more compassion than he shows in everyday life.

"Oh lord." Glynda moans, covering her moth with a hand. She bolts down the hall and out the front door. Qrow and James follow quickly. Glynda is hunched next to a nearby tree. She's retching.

"Glynda?"

"I'm fine." she shudders. She summons a hanckercheif from inside the house and delicately wipes her mouth. "The coughing jolted my stomach, that's all."

She looks tired. Qrow wraps an arm around her and leads her into the airship. "Come on. I think we're done for today."

"Alright." she agrees.

James follows them up the ramp.

Glynda curls up across a bench. As James heads back to Beacon, she murmurs softly. "Remind me to tell Ozpin he's coming next weekend." And with that she fell asleep. 


	7. Making Changes

It took a month to make the house livable. A month of torture for Ozpin, James and Qrow. But, now they know never to cross Glynda again. Glynda counts this as a bonus.

Ozpin could relax a little now. He does care about Glynda and doesn't want to see her get hurt because of something he convinced her to do. If they found out what he had been doing, Glynda and her baby could be in great danger. And losing her baby would tear Glynda apart. Whether or not she was hurt, she would die inside.

 

Glynda almost always has a hand on her stomach. She's a lot more open about it now. It's an almost unconcious thing. James worries that she'll get to attached should the child be needed in the war. Ozpin always reminds him that this isn't a weapon Glynda's carrying but the child she had given up on having. Her age and lack of love had crushed her dreams of motherhood. This was her only chance. 

 

Glynda sighs. When her pregnancy was confirmed, she stopped wearing her exposing shirts, instead going for plain white buttoned ones. This is the third one this week to be a little snug around her stomach. And if it's not her stomach, it's her breasts. Both are starting to feel swollen. And she's been headachey recently. There are some parts to pregnancy that she detestes. Thankfully the morning sickness is abating slightly. It's still there, but she only vomits about 3 times a week instead of 7. Someone knocks at her door. It's Qrow.

"Do you need something?"

"Yeah. The General wants to know when you're moving in to Dust Palace."

Glynda cocks an eyebrow. "In two weeks, I hope."

"Oh and Oz wants to arrange visiting days. He wants to keep an eye on you."

"Does he now?" Glynda says. There's just a little trace of sass in her tone.

"Talk to him, I'm just a messenger."

 The nausea hits her like a train. She races back into her apartment, straight to the bathroom. Qrow runs after her. She's on her knees, hunching over the toilet. Qrow sits down next to her and rubs her back.

"Qrow?"

"Yeah, I'm here." There's a kindness to his tone that surprises Glynda.

"What?"

"Glynda, I've got two nieces. I've seen morning sickness before. Besides, the first time was my _sister_. So, I've seen and heard more than my fair share."

Glynda coughs a little before leaning her head against the sink. "That was unpleasant."

Qrow hands her fills the glass in the cupboard with water and hands it to her her.

"Thank you." Says Glynda softly.

"I'll tell Oz you'll meet him later." Qrow says.

"Ozpin!" Glynda remembers suddenly. "Let me just clean myself up and-" She ties to stand but stops quickly, clutching her stomach and sinking down to the floor.  
"No. If you're going anywhere it's back to bed."  
Glynda gives Qrow an incredulous look.  
"Tai was a pain when Raven was pregnant. When Summer was, too, just less cause he had a little more experience. He said that sudden sickness needs more time to recover from than the kind with a build up. Don't ask where he got that from since neither Raven or Summer had particularly bad morning sickness." Qrow explains.  
Glynda sighs. "Bed would be nice." she closes her eyes, as though she's already tucked up.  
Qrow scoops her into his arms and carries her into her bedroom. He lays her down on the bed and tucks the covers around her.  
"Thank you, Qrow."  
"Out like a light." he replies, looking at her relaxing form.


	8. Care and Comfort

Qrow saunters in to Ozpin's office like he always does. Ozpin looks up from his desk like he always does.

"Message sent." Qrow reports.

"What did Glynda say?" Ozpin asks.

"Er, not much, actually. She got sick and she's asleep now." Qrow tells him.

Ozpin sighs.

"It's taking a lot of her, isn't it? Neither Summer or Raven were this bad."

"I know. I suppose she was just unlucky." Ozpin sighs.

Qrow raises an eyebrow. "Oz, she looks awful. This goes a little further than _unlucky_."

"She does. But you know as well as I do that Glynda is stronger than many give her credit for." Ozpin reminds.

"Are you really going to let her live all by herself on the edge of the kingdom for a year?" Qrow asks.

Ozpin smiles. "No. One of us will visit every weekend. More often if she needs the extra help. We will set up a cumunication terminal at the house."

"Fine. What about Glynda?" Qrow asks.

"Don't worry. I'll sit with her later." Ozpin assures.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 Ozpin sits at Glynda's bedside, buried in a book. He remembers the last time he did this, several months before all this. Glynda had a bad bug and Ozpin ha barely left her side. Only now, Ozpin can blame himself. He was the one who talked her into doing this and, if some something goes wrong, that'll be his fault to. Sure, James had agreed with him, but Ozpin was the one who convinced him it was a good idea. 

"Ozpin?"

Ozpin looks up from his book. Glynda is awake and staring at him through slightly murky green eyes.

"Good afternoon, Glynda. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Don't ask me to eat, though. I haven't got my appetite back." Glynda replies. Ozpin notices the way her hand slides onto her stomach. Not in the way one clutches at the stomach when experiencing nausea, but a gentle, loving carress. And Glynda sees it.

"I didn't realise I would get so big so quickly." she remarks.

Ozpin just smiles.

"Ozpin?" there's a cautious tone to her voice now. "How can I possibly raise a baby and keep working here?"

Ozpin runs a hand along her arm. "You can bring the child back here if you wish. You may stay here during term time and return to the house during the holidays, with the child."

"Ozpin, the other teachers..."

"You don't have to tell them the origins of the child. I'm quite sure they'd understand." Ozpin says.

"And the strudents?" Glynda asks cynically.

"Surely it's in your capibilities to confine your child to the teachers' quarters during term time. Many children have boundaries. It's not unusual." Ozpin replies.

" _Ozpin."_ Glynda moans, slightly frustrated. "My head hurts to much to think about this right now."

Ozpin narrows his eyes. "You have a headache?"

Glynda rolls her eyes, wincing slightly. "Yes, Ozpin. It's very common in pregnancies at this stage. I checked. I still don't like those Atlas doctors."

Ozpin sighs. "Glynda. There is nothing wrong with Atlas doctors."

Glynda gives him a scrutinizing look. "You have never, and will never be, subjected to a pre-natal check- up by them."

Ozpin just laughs.

Glynda scowls at him. "I hate you."

"Oh, Glynda."

Glynda's still scowling.

"Get some rest, Glynda. You still look tired. I'll bring something for your headache later." Ozpin smiles gently.

 


	9. Loving and Protecting

"Glynda, are you awake?" Ozpin asks, knocking on her bedroom door. Glynda allows James, Qrow and Ozpin into her apartment, but some rooms are forbidden unless under duress or with permission. The bedroom is one of them.

Glynda opens the door, looking much more refreshed. "Hello, Ozpin."

"Well, someone's certainly in a cheerful mood this afternoon." Ozpin laughs.

Glynda glares playfully at him. "I'm not bringing everything in my stomach back up again. I think that's something to be cheerfull about."

"Ah, yes. That is quite the acheivement." Ozpin smirks.

"Ozpin, you've never been pregnant." Glynda retaliates.

Ozpin grins at her.

"Is there something you need?" Glynda asks.

"Are you free for an hour or two?"

Glynda laughs a little. "Ozpin, I haven't worked in two months. I don't even have papers to mark. What could I possibly be doing?" She follows Ozpin up to his office. They sit at the desk.

"I just need to make a few arrangements for your leave." Ozpin explains.

"Such as?"

"Are you still going to see James's doctors?"

"That was the plan, yes."

"Then we will need to co-ordinate a ship to take  you to Vale and back. If we arrange appointments when we visit you. Then we can bring you to Vale. I think it would be best for you to stay for the whole weekend at those time." Ozpin suggests.

"That would be fine." Glynda agrees.

"We were thinking that a visit every weekend would be enough. Though, if you need any help, you will need only to call. We will look after you." Ozpin tells her.

Glynda sighs. "Yes, Ozpin. I understand."

"And there is one other thing." Ozpin adds.

Glynda rolls her eyes, sighing. "Which is?"

"The delivery. We believe it best to transfer you back to Vale just before the due date so you recieve the proper care."

"Alright. That sounds resonable." Glynda agrees. She places a hand on her temple, groaning under her breath.

"Glynda?"

"Headache." Glynda murmurs.

Ozpin opens one of the drawers in his desk and pulls a packet out of it. He places it on the dest and pushes it towards Glynda. She looks at it. It's a painkiller specifically designed for pregnancy.

Ozpin smiles gently. "I had Qrow pick it up for you."

Glynda smiles back, taking the medicine and walking back to her rooms.

She sips a glass of water doused with the medicine, staring out at the evening sky. She runs a hand across the swell in her stomach. She loves the feeling of love it ignites within her. She has only known this baby for three months, but she already loves it unconditionally. She would die to protect it. "You are going to be very spoiled, do you know that?" she whispers.


	10. New Dawn

Glynda stares out the window of the ship. Beacon Tower is still a speck in the distance. Her luggage is at her feet. She's finally moving in to her old/new home today.

"You alright?" Qrow asks. Because he's the only one of the group with nothing much to do, it seems like Qrow is going to be Glynda's primary watchman. That and he's the onlone with any real family experience. He doesn't mind so much: he gets to see more of his nieces this way.

"I'm fine. It's just... a little surreal." Glynda replies softly.

"Yeah, Summer said the same thing when she found out she was pregnant."

Glynda's eyes drift closed and she falls asleep. Qrow chuckles quietly and rubs her shoulder. At some point in the journey, Glynda shifts so her head is against Qrow's shoulder. Qrow doesn't move her: he knows Glynda doesn't have many friends and that she had a pretty rotten start in life. Most people don't know about it, as Glynda doesn't like to talk about it, but Qrow knows. He knows exactly what going back to the house means to her and he hopes she can make some good memories there to cover up the bad ones.

 

"Hey, Glyn, wake up."

"Don't call me Glyn."

Qrow smirks. He also knows the fastest way to get her attention is to shorten her name. Even when she's asleep, she still reacts to it. "Yeah, well, we're here."

Glynda perks up immediately. She and Qrow both grab a case each and enter the house. The hallway is a fresh violet colour. There's no trace of dust and mould anywhere. "We did a pretty good job on this place." says Qrow.

"Yes, you did. And I'm grateful." Glynda replies.

"Come on, you helped too." Qrow grins. "You were the director."

Glynda scoffs.

"I'm serious! I've never seen anyone else tell Ozpin what to do like that."

"I suppose out of control hormones do have their uses."

Qrow snickers. "Where do you want this, then?" he asks, gesturing to the case in his hands.

"Just leave it here. I can manage it myself." Glynda answers.

Qrow gives her a quizical look. Glynda rolls her eyes and uses her telekinesis to slide the case out of Qrow's hands and onto the floor. All the while smiling sweetly. Which, on Glynda, is kind of scary.

"Oh."

Glynda laughs a little.

"Do you need me to stay?" Qrow asks.

"No. You've done more than enough."

Qrow turns to go but Glynda wraps her arms around him tightly.

"Er- why are you _hugging_ me?"

"Thank you, Qrow."

Qrow laughs. "You're welcome, Glyn."

For once Glynda can't be annoyed by the nickname as she watches Qrow board the airship and fly away. She sighs before closing the door of her home. She places a hand on her stomach. "It's just us now." She walks down the hallway into what used to be the spare room. It's her bedroom now. There are two rooms she did not allow to be redecorated; the master bedroom and the living room. She decided to convert the parlour, which had no real use, into a new living room, one for fresh, new memories. Glynda tucks herself into bed for the first time. She day-dreams about lying here with her child, comforting it through nightmaresand illnesss, reading stories and sharing love. Tears roll down her face at the tought of it. She whipes them away with the back of her hand. It really is her dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My name is stupid, but I hate it when people shorten it because its always something stupid. Never shorten my name in my presence on pain of DEATH. (And it'll be YOURS)


	11. Always and Ever

Glynda curls up on the couch, sighing to herself. She's been feeling very tired lately and she can guess why. The growing bulge in her abadomen is quite pronounced now. One hand is gently cradling it. "You, know." she says fondly. "It's only been four months. How big are you going to make me?"

The bump doesn't reply. But the communication terminal demands her attention. Groaning, she forces herself to get up before shuffling over to the desk and slumping into the chair. Ozpin appears on the screen.

"Good afternoon, Glynda. How are you?" he says congenially.

"Hello, Ozpin." Glynda replies slightly wearily. "I'm fine. I'm settling in amazingly, before you ask, and the baby's lovely."

Ozpin laughs. "You are certainly missed at Beacon. By both staff and students."

"Was there a point to this call or not?"

Ozpin raises an eyebrow in question.

Glynda glares. "I'm _pregnant_ , Ozpin! I think I'm allowed to be at least a little _exhausted_! Especially when _you_ put me in this position in the first place!"

Ozpin take a sip from his mug. "Is that everything?"

"Yes. I'm done." Glynda replies calmly.

Ozpin smiles. "I'm glad you're taking a break. You work to hard."

Glynda rubs her eyes tiredly. "I know. But I can't stop."

"Glynda." Ozpin chides gently. "Take a nap."

Glynda nods. "That sounds nice. Thank you, Ozpin."

"Goodnight, Glynda."

Glynda turns of the terminal. The she walks into her bedroom and flops onto her bed.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................

Glynda wakes up to find the sun low in she sky. She yawns and stretches. "Well, that was refreshing. But, I wouldn't say no to dinner, and I don't think that you would, either."

She cooks something very simple. She still doesn't have the stomach for anything to heavy. After dinner she plucks a book from one of the many shelves and sits on her bed.

She opens the book to the marked chapter and begins to read. Glynda is a very organised person by nature and sticks to a schedule. Though not as obsessive as Oobleck, she does like her routines. And one of those routines is that after dinner, she will read a chapter of a fairytale out loud to her baby before going to bed. Though not the Four Maidens. She can no longer see it in the same light and besides... she doesn't want to think about the day when her baby might be needed to take out the darkness.

After finishing the chapter, Glynda drifts off to sleep easily.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Glynda wakes up to the sun shining brightly as it always does. She makes breakfast and then reads. Though the peace and quiet is nice, the oceans of nothing to do was discocerting.

At around noon, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello, James." Glynda greets.

"Glynda."

Glynda leads James into the living room and makes tea.

"I never thought I'd see the day." he says, more cheerful than normal.

"The day you don't have an entire fleet parked outside?" says Glynda dryly. "I didn't think I'd see that, either."

"I'm not having this conversation with you again." James sighs. "And I'm talking about the day when Glynda Goodwitch is giving me _tea_. In a house in the middle of nowhere."

Glynda does not look amused. "James. Soon enough, I won't be able to have these _lovely_ conversations with you. I think you'd better enjoy then while they last."

"Are you really going to give up on trying to convince me that I'm a heartless and cruel-"

" _James_!" Glynda interrupts. "I'm having a _baby_. I'll be a little too preoccupied for 8- 10 years to deal with your stupidity!"

James chuckles. "I don't doubt you'll find time."

Glynda groans and clasps a hand to her nose. She grabs a tissue from the table and holds it to her nose.

"What are you doing?" James asks.

Glynda rolls her eyes. "Well, I'd rather not get blood all over my clothes." she retorts, a little thickly.

A worried look spreads over James's face. "Blood?"

Glynda takes the tissue away from her nose. It's spotted with red. Her nose is stained too. "This happens far to often, in my opinion. But it, too, is normal." She quickly replaces the tissue before it gets too messy.

"You're dealing with a lot." James muses.

"That's women, James. Life is a lot harder for us than for men."

James scoffs. "It can't be that bad."

"For the sake of your dignity, I won't list all the reasons you are completely wrong."

 

The rest of the afternoon passes much the same until James leaves in early evening. Glynda sticks to her schedule as always.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request who you want to visit Glynda. Lord knows I could use some suggestions.


	12. What Dreams Can't Pervade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW, I KNOW I haven't posted for a while but i have so many other ideas circulating my brain and i have to get them dow. I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  1. Ozpin knocks on Glynda's door. She opens it slowly, shadows under her eyes. 



'Ozpin?" She mutters. "Is something wrong? I wasn't expecting you."

Ozpin looks concerned. "Glynda, we organised this weeks ago. You have your appointment today." 

Glynda looks confused before realisation crosses her face. "Oh, yes! I'm sorry. I'm a little disorganized today."

Ozpin studies her pale face and dark eyes.  "Glynda, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ozpin, I'm fine. I didn't sleep very well last night. That's all."

"Glynda."

"Vivid dreams. I've been having them for months now. It was one of my first symptoms. Last night was just... unusually flamboyant." Glynda explains.

Ozpin sighs. He wraps an arm around Glynda's shoulders and leads her inside, closing the door. He deposits her on the couch and walks into the kitchen. It's open-plan. There's no diffinitive barrier between the living room and the kitchen. Ozpin pours two cups of tea.

He sets them down on the little coffee table and sits next to Glynda. She leans her head on her hands, looking too tired to maintain proper posture.

"Glynda?"

"I don't want to talk about it." she chokes out, fighting tears.

Ozpin moves closer and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Glynda, there's no shame in crying."

"I should be stronger than this." she says shakily.

Ozpin sighs. "People cry, not because they're weak, but because they've been strong for too long. You are the strongest person I know but you cannot be strong forever."

Glynda is crying at this point. "What kind of mother am I going to to be if I can't hold myself together for longer than five minuits in this house."

"You will be a wonderful mother. I would not have asked this of you if I didn't think so." Ozpin gently draws Glynda close. She leans her head on his shoulder, still crying quietly. After a while, Glynda becomes silent, her breathing slow and even. Ozpin smiles and drags the throw blanket over her.

................................................................................................................................................................................................

Glynda feels her pillow shift under her.  "Ozpin?"

"Good morning, Glynda. Are you feeling any better?"

"Much. Thank you." Glynda snuggles back into Ozpin.

He laughs. "I'm sorry, but we have to leave for your appointment."

Glynda groans. " _Ozpin_."

Ozpin finishes his tea. "Glynda, you have to go. It's missing appointments like these that lead to complications."

Glynda just hums. Ozpin puts his empty mug down. "The airship is already here." Glynda still doesn't move.

Ozpin shakes his head. He gently shifts her into his arms and stands up. Using his elbow, he opens the front door and closes it again. Then he carries Glynda into the airship, greeting the pilot. Glynda sighs as Ozpin sets her down and sits besise her.

"The three of you have been doing that a lot lately. Soon I'll be to heavy." She remarks, putting the bulge on her stomach.

 Ozpin smiles. "With any luck, we won't need to."

Glynda stretches her legs out across the bench. "I'm tired. " 

Ozpin rubs her shoulders. "After the appointment, you can sleep as long as you like."

"That would be awfully rude, Ozpin."

Ozpin thinks for a moment. "If it would help you, I could extend my stay."

Glynda looks up at him. "What do you mean?"

"If I were welcome, I could stay the night. I'm not needed at Beacon until the school week starts."

"Of course you're welcome." Glynda says. "And it might be nice to have you there."

 ..............................,......................................................................................................................................................................

Glynda fell asleep against Ozpin. She wakes when the air ship lands. Ozpin helps her up. She's slow and presses a hand to her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Ozpin asks.

"I just feel a little sick, that's all." Glynda replies quietly. 

Ozpin leads her off the airship and onto the silver platform. They had landed on James's ship: the one with the medical labs. Glynda leads the way down the silver corridors to the right room. Sari Caliay is waiting.

"Good morning, Miss Goodwitch." she says.

Ozin sees Glynda tense before donning the full Professor Goodwitch persona. She does this with strangers a lot. But it's still unusual to him, as with the students, he can see through Glynda's mask. Now, and with most strangers, he can't.

"Sari." Glynda greets tersely. "Wait here." she says to Ozpin.

"Oh, he can come in, if you want." says Sari.

"But I don't want him in." Glynda replies.

"I'll wait out here." Ozpin says.

Glynda rolls her eyes and follows Sari into the room.

Ozpin sits on a bench. A while later, he is disturbed from his thoughts.

"Ozpin? What are you doing here?" James asks.

"Waiting for Glynda. She... has many things to say about your doctors." Ozpin replies.

James chuckles. "I know. How is she?"

Ozpin sighs. "Tired. Very tired."

"Is she getting better?" James asks.

Ozpin nods. "Yes."

"Well," comes a sharp voice from behind. "I'm so glad you've found something to gossip about."

Glynda stands there, arms folded and eyes narrowed.

"Hello, Glynda." Ozpin greets cheerily.

"Ozpin. James."

"Glynda."

"As much as I love your little labyrinth, James, I'm tired and I want to go home. Meet me on the ship when you're ready, Ozpin." she calls, heels clacking on the metal floors. Ozpin and James exchange knowing glances.

"It was good to see you, but I'd best be off." says Ozpin.

James nods. "I'll see you both soon, I trust."

"Yes." says Ozpin, before following the path Glynda took.

It took him a while to navigate the corridors of James's ship. The science division ones aaren't what he's familiar with and have a very diferent set up to the battle ships. By the time he gets onto the transport ship, Glynda's almost asleep. He sits next to her and reaches for her hand.

She squeezes back.

 

 


	13. Between Friends

Glynda is barely awake as Ozpin leads her into her home.

"Ozpin. Ozpin, stop!"

He does. He looks at her pale face and clammy skin. "What's wrong?"

"I just- I'm not feeling great." Glynda replies breathily. Her eyes widen and she rushes to the bathroom. Ozpin quickly follows her. He rubs gentle circles on her back as she hovers over the toilet bowl.

"I thought the morning sickness was going _away_!" she moans.

Ozpin hums sympathetically. When Glynda gasps for breath, he guides her to the floor, up against the sink. Then he pours a glass of water from the tap before sitting down next to her. Glynda takes a few cautious sips before handing the glass back to Ozpin. She moans and slumps against him. "That was... unpleasant."

Ozpin rubs her shoulder. "I know. You can just rest. As long as you need to."

Glynda mumbles something he can't discern. He puts the glass down on the sink and carries Glynda into her bedroom and tucks her into bed. (He knows he's violating one of her rules, but it doesn't matter right now.) When he's happy she's comfortable, he retreats to the living room.

.............................................................................................................

"Ozpin?"

Ozpin glances up from his book. Glynda is standing in the doorway, arm around her stomach and looking much more refreshed.

"Thank you."

Ozpin smiles gently. "You're welcome."

Glynda sits next to him and glances at the book in his hands. "You have strange tastes, Ozpin."

Ozpin laughs. "You are certainly missed at Beacon, Glynda."

"How are things at Beacon? I haven't had the chance to ask James or Qrow." Glynda asks.

"Much the same." Ozpin replies. "Though I rather think the students are disapointed with your subsitute. I don't think they're getting as much out of combat lessons as they used to."

Glynda smirks.

It was rare when she does that and, perhaps for that reason, Ozpin always feels chilled to the bone.


	14. Life Shines

Glynda groans. She plucks a tissue from the coffee table and holds it to her nose. Ozpin looks up.

"I'm sick of bleeding over _everything_." Glynda huffs grumpily.

"What's the matter?" Ozpin asks.

"If it's not my bloody nose, I'm dizzy, I'm breathless, my heart's on fire, my back hurts, I'm tired, I'm hot, my feet ache, my head hurts, I'm hungry all the time and I'm all swollen!" Glynda rants furiously.

Ozpin looks very bemused. This only sets Glynda of even more. "There's no point in grinning at me when _you're_ the one who got me to do this in the first place!"

Ozpin doesn't react to her tangent at all. He has seen her in much worse rages. But, her pregnancy has torn down her emotional control. Her cold wall has collapsed and her carefully contained anger has lost its restraint. 

Glynda flops forward, catching herself on the coffee table. "Dizzy..."

Ozpin gently takes hold of her shoulders and guides her back against the back of the sofa. "There you go. Just relax, Glynda."

Glynda huffs at him.  "I'm sick of being pregnant."

Ozpin nods indulgently.

Glynda hits him.

Ozpin laughs.

Glynda hits him again. Then she picks up his abandoned book and looks at it. "Read to me."

Ozpin raises an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like my books."

Glynda shifts against his side. "I don't," her head falls onto Ozpin's shoulder. "But I'm pregnant, I'm bored, I've read through all of my books and I have no one to talk to."

Ozpin sighs but after a quick prod from Glynda, he turns to the first page and starts reading.

 ................................................................................................ "What do you want for dinner?" Glynda asks.

Ozpin pauses in his reading. "Glynda?"

Glynda sighs. "Really, Ozpin. It's 5 'o' clock. What do you want for dinner? And if you don't decide quickly, I will choose for you."

Ozpin smiles. "I don't mind. I'll leave it you."

Glynda mock glares at him. Ozpin always knows her real glares from her play ones. And she has quite the repetoire.

"If you are only saying that because I'm pregnant, I will not hesitate to end you."

Ozpin smiles.

............................................................................................

Ozpin leans on the wall as Glynda cooks. She was very proficient, despite her swollen stomach.

"I didn't know you cooked." He remarks.

"There are many things you don't know about me." Glynda says, somewhat distractedly. She turns slightly, putting a hand to her back.

"Is something wrong?" Ozpin asks.

Glynda winces. "No. But this," she pats her stomach lightly. "Puts pressure on my back. Which I will have you know isn't pleasant."

Ozpin frowns sympathetically. "Is there anything I can do?"

Glynda shakes her head. "Unless you can convince Mother Nature to make pregnancy less uncomfortable, then no. Actually, you can stir this." she takes one glance at Ozpin's expression and glowers. "Really Ozpin, it won't kill you."

Ozpin does as Glynda instructs, which is always in his best intrests. He is over a thousand years old and had lived countless lives, but Glynda still manages to wrangle him into submission whenever she pleases.

The dinner time conversation was mild and pleasant, the subject drifting from one thing to another. It was very nice; to just be friends instead of warriors trying to save the world.

Glynda stands up slowly. She went to pick up her plate and stopped. Her eyes widden suddenly. One hand went to her stomach, the other against the table as she leaned against it.

"Glynda? Glynda, what's wrong?" Ozpin asks, setting his own plate down and going to her side. "Glynda?"

"Oh Gods..." Glynda whispers. Hearing this made Ozpin worry even more. Glynda only uses the expression when something is very wrong. He guides her to a chair and kneels in front of her. "Glynda?"

Glynda's breathing is shallow and soft. "Sari said this would happen... she said it would move..."

Ozpin narrows his eyes. "Glynda?"

Glynda looks up, her eyes meeting Ozpin's. "The baby... I felt it move... I just don't qiute believe it."

Ozpin nods, understanding the monumental moment in Glynda's journey into motherhood. He merely helps her over to the couch. 

Glynda's breath returns slowly and surely. She kept her hand on Ozpin's arm, using him as a support.

"If you wouldn't mind," she says after a while. "I'd like to go to bed now."

She stands slowly, Ozpin still with her. She lets go of his arm and takes a few slow steps. "There are blankets and pillows on the shelf in the hallway cupboard."                                                                                                                                                                     


	15. Within Your Heart

  1. Ozpin wakes to soft whimpers. He lies on the couch in Glynda's living room. He listens to the muffled sounds. They steadily escalate into sobbing cries. He stands up, fixing the blankets onto the couch.



He quietly makes his way down the hall and opens Glynda's bedroom door. Glynda lies on her left side, crying into her pillow. 

"Glynda?"

Ozpin gently sits down on the bed and rubs Glynda's shoulder. "What's the matter?"

Glynda looks up at him, tears trickling rapidly down her face. "I-I'm g-going t-t be-e su-ch a h-horrible _m-moth-er_!" she sobs.

"Oh Glynda... wherever did you get that idea from?" Ozpin asks with the greatest kindness.

"H-how can I give this baby a good life? Fatherless, living at a school most of the year, and what if something happens to me? I’m a  _huntress **.**_ I won't be able to fight for ever. What happens to my baby if I'm gone?"

Ozpin gently massages Glynda's stiff shoulders. "Do you really think any child of yours will not recieve anything but the best?"

He knows Glynda can be insecure. Sure, she knows exactly when she's right or wrong, in battle and as a teacher. But, she is still unsure about her place as a person. And Ozpin feels partially responsible for that. He has Glynda teaching at Beacon most of the year, and her involvement in his inner circle crushes every chance of an outside life. It is one of Ozpin's many regrets; he isolated Glynda, and she has never recovered.

"What you do does not go unnoticed." Ozpin says quietly. He reaches for a box of tissues on the nightstand. 

Glynda takes one and dries her eyes. “Ozpin... am I your friend?” She asks softly.

Ozpin is taken aback completely. “Yes, Glynda. You are my friend. And I know for certain that you will be a wonderful mother. You are strong and kind, wise and dependable.” 

“Protect my baby?” Glynda requests.

“To the ends of the world.” Ozpin promises. Glynda falls asleep in his arms. Eventually he drifts of to.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

They don’t talk about the conversation. What was in the night stays in the night. Glynda’s fears have been quietened and Ozpin is reminded of why he fights. 

At about late morning when Glynda looks up from her book. "Ozpin, could you open the window?"

Ozpin gives her a look. "Are you sure? There's a chill in the air and I don't want you getting cold."

Glynda huffs. "Well, I'm melting now, and its very uncomfortable. Pregnancy hotflushes are. Not. Nice."

Ozpin opens the window and Glynda sighs in relief. "Thank you." She then moves over to Ozpin's side and looked at his book over his shoulder.

"Are you quite sure you don't like my books?" Ozpin smirks.

Glynda pokes his side. "I've told you; I've read all of mine and you're comfortable."

"I shall take that as a compliment."

Glynda hums. She could feel her eye lids drooping. Ozpin is warm and soft and she is tired.

"You seem tired." Ozpin notes.

"You don't say." Glynda remarks dryly. "I dream of an animated musical twice a week. Use some common sense."

Ozpin coughs that sounds suspiciously like a laugh. So, naturally Glynda prodes him.

"I am glad you have some nicer dreams sometimes." Ozpin says.

Glynda's head drops. Ozpin smiles, stroking her hair and continuing with his book.

.......................................................................................

Glynda suddenly jerks awake. "Glynda? What's the matter?" Ozpin asks, worried that she had a bad dream.

"I think I'm going to get sick of this very soon." Glynda huffs, rubbing her stomach. "This wretched fluttering."

Ozpin laughs.

"Don't make me let my hormones lose on you." Glynda warns. Ozpin shuts up with a grin. Glynda catches a glimpse at his watch. "Is that the time?" she gasps. She pulls herself to her feet and rushes down the hall. Ozpin follows her quickly. She goes into the room next to hers. He doesn't know what it is.

He enters it and his jaw drops. It is painted a pretty purple-blue. There are several cardboard boxes and paints lying around. On one, there are the beginings of a mobile.

Glynda sighed. "I thought it would be better to start early, under the circumstances. And I need to keep myself entertained."

"I think it's very nice." Ozpin smiles.

"I knew there was a reason I was friends with you."


	16. Dawn of a New Life

Glynda wakes early to tapping in her stomach. The baby is rapidly progressing towards being able to kick. It isnn't quite there yet, but nearly.

Looking at the clock, Glynda notes it was half 7. She would normally be up at Beacon. But, since she was on maternity leave, she had been making the most of it.

The baby demands her attention yet again. "What is it that you want now?" Glynda moans. She crawls out of bed and wraps herself in her dressing gown. It was the fluffiest thing she owned; she'd bought it cheap at the start of her pregnancy. True to character, Qrow made a stupid coment. Glynda had not reacted, much to everyone's surprise, merely saying she was going to treat herself a little now she was pregnant. Something they talked her into.

Ambling slowly, Glynda rubs her stomach. She makes her way into the kitchen, fixing herself some breakfast. Honey and toast. It had become a favourite of the baby's. She had it once when she was about 2 months because her throat had been croaky. And from then on, she couldn't get enough of it. She had a feeling she would have to stock up once the baby was born. 4 months. For once in her life, Glynda was a mixture of emotions and had no idea how to deal with it it. She was brimming with joy, but there was a nervous aprehension to.

Glynda pats her stomach as she sat down to eat. "You and I are going to be alright." As she starts on the food, the baby calms down somewhat. "That was what you wanted all along, wasn't it?" Glynda smiles.

She takes all the time she likes to get dressed, a luxury she is going to indulge all she wants. Then she puts her coat on and locks her front door. It's a quick walk to Valleyway. It's a surburb within Vale's boarders, with the mountains on the other side. There's a stretch of countryside between the town and the main city that makes them feel separate. Glynda rather likes it. She loves the quietness that comes with it. Her home is more isolated than most with beautiful scenery. And she knows none of the staff at Beacon go there, so her pregnancy is easily kept secret.

However, due to her pregnancy, her body is changing. There's a very nice materity store in Valleyway. The one closest in Vale was ridiculous; all pink and frills.

Valleyway's Starshine is perfect. They have a great line of lilacs and indigos that Glynda absolutely loves.

She looks through the racks of 5-6 months. She finds some nice things. She pays for them easily. That's another reason she likes this shop. The staff are friendly but not overbearing. The thing Glynda detests most of all is having random strangers _touch_ her stomach. She's _not_ public property but some people don't seem to get that through their thick skulls. It's all she can do to not blast the gushing idiots away with her semblance.

Glynda is nearly home when screams of fear sound. She turns round to see an ursa lumbering at towards the people, their fear drawing it closer. On instinct, she summons her semblance and flings it away. It staggers to its feet and roars. Glynda narrows her eyes and summons shards. They pierce the ursa's body. It bleeds out quickly, fading away into nothing but vapor. She walks away before anyone realises who killed the ursa. She will need to let Ozpin know about the breach in the boarders.

................................................................................

When Glynda gets home, she curls up immediately on the sofa. She can feel a headache coming on, her ankles are throbing and she's utterly exhausted. Using her semblance is incredibly tiring now, which irritates her to no end. And pregnancy in general.

"You know, I think the word 'pregnancy'  comes up in every other thought. I suppose this is my life now." Glynda sighs. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> Right, I no nothing about what you can do with souls in a technologically advanced, fiction world, but there you go. It makes sense to me. I think I had a weird dream where this happened or something, all my dreams are weird. But I feel as though Salem's plan would most likely involve all four maidens, because to me, they'd be more powerful working together.


End file.
